It's Morphin' Time!
by Hewylewis
Summary: When Lord Dragaunus teams up with the evil Lord Zedd to conquer Earth, the Mighty Ducks must team up with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in order to foil their plans! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks belongs to Walt Disney and the Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: This story is co-written by Magneta Stone and Nosedivefan01**

It was near noon in the city of Anaheim, California. A school bus drove through the streets, heading for the world famous hockey arena, home of the Mighty Ducks. Inside the bus were students of Angel Grove High School. Six teens sat towards the back of the bus so that the other students would not over hear them. They were Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy. Secretly, The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

Jason and Tommy were discussing who they thought would win the game, the Ducks or their rivals. The others were each voicing who they thought would win as well. "Well, I think the Ducks will win," said Jason. "They're undefeated."

Tommy shook his head. "The other team has better defense men, I think they will win."

"Well," said Billy. "What it all comes down to is speed and skill."

"Exactly, both of which the Ducks have," said Zack. "I'm positive the Ducks will win."

"Thanks, Zack," said Jason, smiling.

Just then, the bumbling duo; Bulk and Skull, who were sitting in the seat in front of the rangers, turned around and laughed at them. "What makes you so sure the Ducks will win?" Bulk asked Zack.

"Yeah," agreed Skull. "What makes you think they'll win?"

"Well, as Jason said; the Ducks are undefeated and they have the speed and the skill to win the game," Zack told them.

"Oh please!" laughed Skull. "What kind of hockey team call themselves the Mighty Ducks?"

"Was Awesome Woodpeckers taken?" asked Bulk, mockingly.

"The Duck is a loyal animal," answered Kimberly. "Maybe they wanted to be seen as mighty and loyal players."

Bulk chuckled, "Yeah, right!"

"Yeah, right!" repeated Skull.

"Just ignore them, Kim." Tommy said as he turned to her. Kimberly nodded as she turned to face her friends.

The teacher, Ms. Appleby, turned to the students on the bus. "We will be arriving at the arena shortly, students," she said.

"Oh yeah!" Jason said in excitement.

The rest of the students echoed his statement and everyone started to talk excitedly about the game they would get to see. The rangers made sure their backpacks were closed up before they had to get off the bus so they wouldn't lose anything on the bus or in the arena.

* * *

Later, inside the arena, the rangers were enjoying the game and watching the Ducks dominate the other team on the ice. Billy on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "Those duck masks they're wearing look so realistic," he said. "I mean, I can understand the Goalie's mask to look like a duck, but the rest of the players, too?"

"Maybe we could get a chance to ask them about their masks after the game." Trini suggested to him.

Billy shook his head, "I don't know, they seem so realistic."

"Worry about it later, Billy," Zack told him. "For now, just enjoy the game."

At the same time, Bulk and Skull were also enjoying the game, but also curious about the Ducks' faces. "Wow!" said Skull. "Duke has a nice slap shot."

"Yeah!" Bulk agreed. But then, he had a curious thought come to his mind. "Hey Skull…I just had a thought."

Skull raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What if they are real Ducks and not just wearing masks?" Bulk voiced his thought.

Skull chuckled at Bulk, but then looked at his face. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. The masks look real."

Skull looked closely at the Ducks and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, they do. So, what's your idea?"

"We should go down there and find out."

Skull frowned. "Aw, can't we wait till the game's over?"

Bulk nodded. "Yeah, we can wait, Skull."

* * *

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Tanya shot the puck into the rival Goalie net and the buzzer went off, signaling that they had one the game. Everyone in the crowd, including the rangers and Bulk and Skull, went into thunderous applause.

Just then, the announcer was heard over the loudspeakers saying, "Score! An incredible victory for the Mighty Ducks!"

The Ducks out on the ice skated together, slapped their hockey sticks together, and shouted, "Ducks rock!"

"I knew they were gonna win!" shouted Jason in the bleachers.

"The Ducks are the better team," Tommy agreed with Jason.

"I have never seen any other team play hockey like that before!" said Billy.

"I knew they would play well. I'm glad they won." Kimberly said.

"Hey," said Tommy. "Let's go down there and say hello! We could even get their autographs!"

The other teens agreed and the six headed for the Ducks.

At the same time, Bulk and Skull were watching the Ducks head out to the changing room. "Lets get down there, Skull, no one will notice us." Bulk said as he started to move from his seat.

"Yeah," agreed Skull and followed Bulk down to the floor of the arena.

Down at the floor, the Mighty Ducks were patting themselves on the back for a job well done out on the ice. Tanya was congratulating Duke on his slap shot when she saw Jason and the others coming towards them.

"Hey, hold on!" Jason shouted.

Wildwing turned around. "Yes?" He asked Jason as the six teens stopped in front of the Ducks.

Jason stopped in front of Wildwing and extended his hand. "Hey, my name's Jason, I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Wildwing shook Jason's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jason. What did you think of the game?"

"It was great! You were all fantastic out there!" Jason then motioned to the others. "Anyway, these are my friends; Zack, Billy, Tini, Kimberly, and Tommy. We're all here from Angel Grove High on a field trip."

The teens waved to the Ducks as they did the same. "We just wanted to meet you and tell you we loved the game." Tommy said to Wildwing.

"Well, thanks a lot, dudes!" said Nosedive.

"Your welcome." Trini said to Nosedive.

"Hey," said Zack. "Could we get your autographs?"

"Sure," said Duke and he was handed a pad of paper and a pen by Billy.

"Thanks a lot!" Jason said, smiling.

"You know," said Billy. "I must ask, if that's alright with all of you-"

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard screaming, "HOLD IT!" The rangers and the Ducks looked to see that it was Bulk and Skull, running towards them.

"Oh boy," Zack said, putting a hand in front of his eyes in embarrassment.

The Ducks watched as Bulk and Skull skidded to a halt in front of them and breathed heavily, from running so fast. "Aha!" cried Bulk. "Made it!"

Skull stood by his side as the rangers and Ducks looked at the duo, oddly. "What a relief," he said.

"Oh," said Tommy, motioning toward the duo. "That's Bulk and Skull."

"What are you losers doing here?" asked Bulk.

"We wanted to meet the team." Trini said to him.

"Well, we were gonna meet them first!"

"Yeah," said Skull. "We were gonna meet them first!"

"So meet us now," Mallory said as she stuck a hand out to Bulk.

Bulk raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You know, those mask you're wearing look pretty good, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Billy. "In fact, I was just about to ask-"

"So good...that they could be...REAL!"

The rangers all laughed at Bulk. "Come on, guys," Zack said. "You can't be serious, they're not real ducks."

"Actually, we are," Grin stated to the teens.

"What?" asked the rangers and Bulk and Skull in unison.

"I knew it!" Bulk shouted in triumph.

The Ducks looked at Bulk oddly, they thought everyone in Anaheim knew they were actual ducks.

Bulk saw the Ducks looking at him, oddly. "What?"

"We thought everyone in Anaheim knew that we were real talking ducks," Mallory stated to him.

"Well, we in Angel Grove didn't know that," said Billy. "So, what are you, extra terrestrials?"

"Extra what?" asked Skull, scratching his head.

"He means, are they aliens?" Trini answered.

"Technically, we are aliens, but we are from a far off planet in a whole other universe, called Puckworld," Tanya told them.

"Whoa!" said Bulk and Skull in unison.

"Dude, that's awesome," said Zack.

"Thanks, dude." Nosedive said to Zack.

"No sweat."

Just then, the Ducks' manager; Phil Palmfeather walked up to them, holding a briefcase and looking at his watch. "Lets go, Ducks." Phil said to them. "You got a commercial shoot in about an hour and you need to look your finest!"

"Oh wait!" said Jason. "What about the autographs?"

Duke picked up the pad and pen and it went around the Ducks, each putting their signature onto the pad and Grin handed it to Jason. "There you go." Grin said to him.

Jason smiled. "Thanks." He then passed the pad around to all the others. "We'll be here for at least two more days."

"So we'll be here for your next game, and the dance afterward," said Tommy.

"Well, hope to see all of you again," Wildwing said before the Ducks left, following Phil.

Bulk and Skull stared out as the Ducks left. "They're...real...aliens?" asked Skull.

"I guess so," Bulk said back as he saw the last member of the Ducks exit the arena.

"And I thought the Power Rangers were strange enough." Skull then whispered into Bulk's ear. "What if they're here to conquer earth?"

Bulk's eyes widened. "You're right, Skull!" he whispered back. "We've got to find out what they're up to. The fate of the world could be at stake. The Power Rangers can wait." With that, Bulk and Skull quietly and slowly snuck out of the arena.

"Well," said Billy. "That was an interesting experience."

"I'll say, we come here on a field trip and meet aliens." Jason replied to Billy.

"Let's just be glad they don't work for Zedd," said Tommy.

"Yeah." Kimberly and Trini agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away on the outskirts of the city, was the Saurian warship, the Raptor; disguised as an old dilapidated mansion. Inside, the evil Saurian overlord, Dragaunus, sat in front of his computer, working on a plan for a way to re-power his warship so that it would fly once again.

"Wraith!! If we are to power this blasted ship, we need the chromium chip!! I sent you on that two weeks ago!!" Draguanus said, turning around to the face the old saurian.

"But, Lord Draguanus, the only readings we have of chromium anywhere close is the hockey stadium," said Wraith, almost with a complain tone in his voice.

"Well, take some droids and go get it!!"

Just then, Dragaunus' other soldiers, Chameleon and Siege, entered the room. "Eh, boss, what's a...Chromium chip?" Chameleon asked, before transforming his face into that of a surfer dude's. "Can you like, eat it? If so, I'll take a dozen with plenty of sour cream!"

Dragaunus growled. "You can't eat it, you halfwit! It is a device that can power the ship, regenerate it basically. One little piece has the power of ten Balerium Crystals, which we can't seem to get our hands on…" he glowered at the henchmen before continuing "This small meteorite has happened to land right here in Anaheim." he said, obviously trying to get his point across.

"So, we grab this sucker, bodabing, badaboom…we're home free!" said Chameleon, raising a fist in the air and jumping with glee.

"Fool! It's not that easy. We need a way to transfer the energy!"

"How can we do that, Lord Dragaunus?" asked Siege.

"I don't know! At least, I don't know yet. As soon as I have the chromium chip, the sooner I will be able to see what device I have to use. So, what are you doing standing around talking to me for?! Get moving! I want that chip!"

* * *

Back at the stadium, the rangers and the other students were leaving for the bus. But Bulk and Skull were sneaking about, trying to locate the ducks, for they thought that they were evil aliens bent on world domination.

"Come on, Skull!" Bulk said to his partner. "Those ducks have got to be around here somewhere!"

"Maybe they have a space ship parked around here somewhere," Skull thought aloud.

Bulk just slapped the back of his head. "No, dummy! They wouldn't be that stupid! They'd be hiding it somewhere. Maybe even right underneath the stadium."

Just then, the two came upon a large truck, with the front shaped like a duck's head. It was the ducks' assault vehicle; the Migrator. Bulk rubbed his hands in triumph as he and Skull slinked over to have a closer look at it.

"Success, Skull!" Bulk said.

Skull raised an eyebrow. "What? It's just a truck."

"A truck in the shape of a duck! This has got to be their high tech attack vehicle! I bet it's loaded with all kinds of weapons! If we sneak aboard it, it could lead us to their secret headquarters, and then we've got 'em!"

"Oh, right!"

"Now keep a look out in case the ducks or anyone suspicious looking comes around here!"

"Right!" Skull saluted, ran off, and hid in a corner of the building to keep a look out for the ducks.

Bulk started rummaging through the Migrator, trying to find a spot he thought would fit both him and Skull without the ducks noticing them.

At about that moment, Skull came running and stopped right outside the door, leaning in. "Um…Bulk?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"What!?" he said, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well, it's not ducks!"

Bulk got out of the Migrator and immediately, his jaw dropped at the terrible sight before him and Skull.

There, standing in front of the two, were Siege, Chameleon, and a battalion of droids. Siege chuckled in delight as he noticed the two bumbling humans before him. "Hey, fellas!" he said, wickedly. "Don't mind us!"

"Yeah," said Chameleon. "We're bout to have a real party now…especially now that you're here!"

"Um, Skull?" Bulk said, not taking his eyes off the creatures.

"Yeah?" Skull asked in just as shaky a tone as Bulk had spoken.

"I think it's time we started running!" he screamed, taking off in the opposite direction.

Skull followed suit and ran away along with Bulk. He then remembered the Migrator and quickly jumped inside the back, not before shouting to Bulk, "Quick, into the truck!!"

Bulk agreed and quickly jumped into the truck, along with Skull, and slammed the door shut.

"Ha ha!" laughed Chameleon. "What a bunch of chickens!"

"Kind of like you!" said Siege, nodding his head down to the smaller saurian.

"Hey!" Chameleon whined, as his joke was turned against him.

Just then, the ducks exited the stadium, dressed in their non-playing hockey uniforms, ready to shoot the commercial for Phil.

"Come on, boobala's. It'll be fun." He said, walking in front and talking back to the ducks.

"Since when is posing for a Chucky Cheese's commercial fun?" Mallory whispered to Tanya.

"Come on, guys! It's always fun." said Nosedive, jumping in the middle of their conversation.

Wildwing turned to stop Mallory from starting another argument with Nosedive when something scaly caught his eye. "Ducks! Let's role!" said Wildwing, changing into his battle gear and running for the Migrator. The other ducks first looked to see what had caught his eye before changing and running after him.

"Guys! Come back!" shouted Phil, running after them, then stopping when he saw the lizards. "Actually, you know what. I'll probably just get in the way. I'll just reschedule." He said, backing up and dialing a number on his phone.

Chameleon quickly turned to see the ducks, causing his eyes to pop out of his head in fright. "Siege, we got company!" he said.

"Oh great, here we go again," he said, pulling out his fire blaster.

Wildwing quickly grabbed a nearby garbage can and pulled it in front of the ducks to hide from the shots. Wildwing pulled his arm over the top and started firing with his forearm shooter, only hitting the Saruians maybe twice and maybe three to four of the droids standing there.

"Forget it, duck!" Siege shouted. "You're outnumbered!!" He then tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet, causing more and more droids to teleport to their sides. He then turned to Chameleon. "While the ducks are distracted, you go and find that chip!" he quietly said.

Wildwing and the others, completely oblivious to Chameleon's intentions, kept firing towards Siege.

"Ugh, what do these guys want, anyways?!" said Mallory, sounding just as annoyed as she was when Nosedive decided to put worms in her boots.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, they're willing to sacrifice a lot of droids to get it." said Wildwing, blowing up three more in one shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the students from Angel Grove were piling into the bus, on their way to the hotels. Ms. Appleby was counting the students, when she noticed that two were missing. "Where are Bulk and Skull?" she asked.

The other students looked around, not knowing where the bumbling duo went off. The rangers on the other hand had a pretty good idea of where they may have gone. "We'll look for them," insisted Tommy.

Ms. Appleby nodded. "Alright, Tommy, but please bring them back as soon as you can."

Tommy turned to Jason and the others. "Alright, guys, let's go!"

The rangers then ran off to find Bulk and Skull. "I bet they tried to follow the ducks," said Zack.

"Let's hope they're not in too much trouble," said Kimberly.

They then came up the side of the arena only to see fireballs and pucks flying back and fourth. They saw the Mighty Ducks from behind a garbage can, and a lizard looking thing with more than twenty droids firing at them.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Jason, in amazement.

"It's the Mighty Ducks!" said Trini. "And they're acting like…superheroes!"

"They're putting up a pretty good fight," said Billy. "But look at all those robots! I doubt they'd last much longer against them."

"We gotta help them!" said Tommy, pulling out his morpher.

"Tommy's right," said Jason, pulling out his morpher and shouting, "It's morphin' time!!"

Soon, the other teens pulled out their morphers and held them in front of them, shouting their spirit animal. "Tigerzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus!!" And in a flash of bright lights, the six teenagers had morphed into the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and jumped into action.

"Wildwing!" shouted Duke, holding off three droids. "There's too many of them! They just keep comin'!"

"Just keep going, Ducks, and pray for a miracle." said Wildwing, feeling just as helpless as Duke had sounded.

"Uh, bro!" shouted Nosedive. "I think a miracle is the only thing we do need to beat these robo-jerks!!"

"Aw, what's the matter, ducks, growing tired?!" Siege mocked.

Just then, a loud yell was heard. The ducks looked up to see six people in multicolored jumpsuits and helmets flipping through the air and landing in front of them, facing Siege and the droids, and standing in martial arts poses, ready for battle.

"You want the ducks, you're gonna have to go through us first!" yelled the Red Ranger.

"What the-?!" Siege said to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Wing!" said Duke, looking at the rangers. "There's your miracle."

"But who the heck are these guys?" asked Tanya.

Nosedive's eyes widened in excitement. "Are you kidding me?" He shouted, looking at Tanya, dumbfounded. "Only the best superheroes on the face of the planet! The Power Rangers!!"

"Well, I don't care who you are!!" Siege yelled at the rangers. "To me, you're just some weirdos in colored spandex!!" He then turned to the droids. "Obliterate them!!"

The Rangers yelled and ran towards the droids, quickly avoiding any attack that was thrown at them. The ducks watched in amazement, while Nosedive watched as if he were a ten year old boy sitting in front of the TV.

The Pink Ranger kicked two droids in the head, while shouting, "Hyah!!"

The Black Ranger swept four of them off their feet, then pulling out his Power Axe and blasting them to smithereens! "There, trash disposed!" he said.

The Red Ranger picked one up by it's feet and began spinning it around, whacking away the other droids like a baseball bat. After he was done, he tossed the broken up droid on a pile made up of all the others. "Yo, Zack, you forgot a few!" he shouted to the black ranger.

"I gotta admit!" shouted the Blue Ranger as he decapitated two other droids, using his Power Lance. "This is almost as easy as pounding putties!"

Just then, the White Ranger landed in front of Siege and posed for an attack. "Got ya!" he shouted.

"What?" yelled Siege. "I ain't afraid of some guy dressed up too early for Halloween!" He then pulled out a very large sword and pointed it to the White Ranger. "Say hello to my little friend!!"

"Oh yeah?" The White Ranger then pulled out a sword of his own, with the handle in the shape of a tiger's head. "Well say hello to my friend, Saba!" He then threw the sword, which then began to spin a circle around Siege.

Saba began to spin faster and faster around Siege, causing the saurian to spin around, practically digging a trench into the ground. Just then, Saba stopped and shot lasers from his eyes at Siege's feet, causing him to dance around to avoid the blasts.

"Ow, ow!!" Siege yelped. "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!!"

"Do you give up?" asked the White Ranger.

"Alright, just stop!! You're roasting my scales!!"

The White Ranger reached out his hand. "Saba, return!" And the sword flew back into his hand. "Thanks, Saba."

"Any time, Tommy," Saba answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chameleon was snooping around the outside of the arena, using some sort of metal detector attached to his gauntlet. "Oh, come on! That hunk of metal has got to be here somewhere!" he said, moving it around. Suddenly, it beeped. He bent down and saw the chip, shining with a metallic glow. "Oh yeah, bingo!" He shouted, jumping up and down in the air.

Suddenly, the Yellow Ranger landed in front of him, and looked down at the small Saurian. "Going somewhere, little guy?" she asked, sternly.

Chameleon let out a squeal, which sounded a lot like a little girl. "Who are you!?" he said, pointing and moving backwards to get away from her.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" She then noticed the chip in his hand. "Whatever you got there, hand it over!"

"I can't give it to you if I'm not here." he said, pushing a few buttons on his gauntlet.

The Yellow Ranger realized he was trying to do something, and jumped at him. But she was too late. In a shadow of green light, Chameleon was gone. She then got up and looked around. "Where'd that shrimp go?"

* * *

Back at the battle, Siege's gauntlet began to beep. He pressed a button and immediately heard Chameleon's voice saying, "Yo, Siege, I got the chip! Let's get out of here!!"

Siege smiled in delight. "Later suckers!" he yelled at the rangers, as he pushed a button.

The Rangers all jumped for Siege to restrain him, but were too late. Siege and the broken droids had teleported away. "Dang it!" yelled the Red Ranger. "He got away!"

Just then, the Yellow Ranger came running up. "Guys," she said. "I almost had one of them, but he disappeared on me!"

"Same here," said the Pink Ranger.

"So what do we do now?" asked the Blue Ranger.

"Let's keep looking for Bulk and Skull," said the Red Ranger. "It's gonna get dark soon."

The other rangers agreed, pressed a button on their morphers, and teleported away in streams of multicolored lights.

Wildwing came running out to where they had teleported from, shouting, "Wait, come back!" But it was too late.

"Ah, I didn't get an autograph or nothin'!" said Nosedive, hanging his head.

"Who the heck were they?" asked Duke.

"Yeah. And why were those lizard freaks snooping around?" Mallory added.

"Well, whoever they were, let's just be grateful that they helped us out. As for the Saurians, we'll figure that out later." He then turned to see the Migrator parked near them. "Good thing they didn't try to steal the Migrator."

"Yeah. My comic books are still in there!" said Nosedive.

"Let's move it inside headquarters, today was a close call, and they could be back."

With that, Wildwing went to the Migrator while the others walked back to the rink, all the while wondering what the lizards really were up to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, did you guys see them?" said Nosedive, pacing the floor of the base. "That's better than just being part of the fan club! Now I get to say I saw them in action!"

"Calm down, kid, I'm sure they're not as good as us," said Duke, trying to make a point.

"Nope, they're better!" Nosedive said, ginning.

"It would be unwise to judge such a thing with no proof," said Grin, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor.

"Did you see those moves they were pulling?" asked Nosedive, waiting for an answer.

Grin raised his eyes in thought before looking back at Nosedive. "Good point." he said

"Say Nosedive," Wildwing interrupted. "How do you know so much about these…Power Ranger guys?"

"They're only on the news like every day!" Nosedive protested.

"Oh, so that's why your so current lately," said Mallory, as she adjusted the wheels on the Migrator.

"Well, whoever they were, they sure made scrap metal out of Dragaunus' droids," said Tanya, looking intrigued.

"And that's not even half of what they defeat on TV!" said Nosedive, making a big deal out of it.

"I wonder where they came from," wondered Wildwing. "Do you think they're even human?"

"Well, if they are, then they must have muscle enhancing technology in their uniforms," said Tanya. "I mean, it could even be alien technology or something."

"Hmm…maybe," said Wildwing. "Who knows. I'm just glad they went out of their way to help us out."

"I'm just glad it's over," said Mallory as she headed for the back of the Migrator. "I've just about had enough surprises for one day."

Mallory pulled open the trunk and pulled back in shock as Bulk and Skull tumbled out of the back and onto the floor.

The ducks stared at the two humans who had just fallen out of the back of their vehicle and were now slowly trying to sit up. Where did they come from and how did they get into the Migrator in the first place.

Bulk rubbed his neck from being cramped in the back of a truck for so long. Just then, he saw the ducks staring at him and yelped in surprise. "Skull," he said, nudging his partner. "Look!"

Skull turned in the direction of Bulk and soon came face to face with the ducks as well. He too, yelped in surprise.

"Hey, I didn't know we had two new maids!" yelled Nosedive in glee. "Now I can finally get that room cleaned!"

"Um, Dive. You didn't know 'cause we didn't get new maids," said Duke before turning back to Bulk and Skull. "Now, might I ask what you were doing…in OUR truck?" he asked

"Wait a minute," said Tanya. "Those are the guys who were at our game, along with those other kids."

Duke's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, I remember these guys! Bulk and Skull, right?"

"Yeah, that's us!" said Bulk. "And you can't fool us, feather head! We know why you're really here. You're not here to play hockey…you're here to take over the world!"

"Yeah, and we're not gonna let ya!" Skull said.

"Um, excuse me?" Mallory said in shock. "Who said anything about taking over the world?"

"We've had our own experiences with alien monsters before, so don't try to fool us!" Bulk shouted. "Let's get 'em, Skull!"

Suddenly, the bumbling duo ran straight for the Mighty Ducks, yelling out like idiots as they aimed to tackle the hockey playing alien fowl.

Nosedive cringed as Skull ran right for him. But Wildwing held out a hand, holding Skull by the head as he still moved, trying to attack.

"Really? This is pathetic." Duke chimed, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

Just then, Bulk jumped into the air and dove straight for Tanya yelling, "Belly flop!"

She moved ever so slightly and he fell flat on the ground, moaning. "Um, was that supposed to be hard to avoid?" she asked, looking down at him in wonder.

Bulk moaned in pain as he lay face down on the steel floor. "We won't…let you…take over…Ugh!"

At about that moment, Phil walked into the room, carrying a clip board. "Okay, boobies, I got you signed up for a video shooting with -" Phil looked up from his papers to find the ducks standing over two pitiful looking teens. He raised an eyebrow and said, "More crazy fans?"

"Eh, kinda." Duke said, still smirking.

"We're trying to save the world from these alien duck invaders!" shouted Skull, wriggling around under Wildwing's foot.

"Boobie, these aren't the bad aliens. They are the good aliens, defending the planet from the bad aliens that came with them." Phil explained

"Huh?" Bulk said, scratching his head looking clueless.

"We are the good guys!" Mallory practically yelled.

"Oh yeah?" said Bulk, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it!"

"Mallory McMallard, Puckworld special forces." Mallory said, holding open her badge.

Bulk and Skull's eyes widened as they looked at Mallory's badge, now knowing what a big mistake they were making. "Oops." they said, at the exact same time.

"Yeah, you'd better think oops!" Nosedive smirked.

"Could you…let us up now, pretty please?" asked Skull.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry." Wildwing said, removing his foot and offering his hand out to the twosome.

Bulk and Skull grabbed Wildwing's hand and were soon lifted up onto their feet. "Okay, said Bulk. "So, if you guys aren't here to conquer earth, then that leaves the only other alternative… You're superheroes!"

"You might say that…" Nosedive said, smiling with pride.

Mallory rolled her eyes at the teen. "Not to be completely prideful, Nosedive!" she said, glaring over at him.

"Hey!" said Bulk. "Since you guys are superheroes, think you could let us join your team? I mean, we've got skill, we've got muscle…"

"We've even got a puck! "Skull said, pulling a puck out of his pants pocket.

"Oh brother." Grin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry but we don't need any more team players." Wildwing said, obviously trying to let them off easy.

"Aw man!" said Skull, stomping his left foot onto the floor, pouting.

"Don't worry, Skull," Bulk whispered into Skull's ear. "I've got just the ticket to get us in." He then turned back to the ducks, who were just walking off with Phil. "Gee, that's a real shame. I mean, if you had let us join your team, we could've introduced you to some big time celebrities we know, like, oh say…the Power Rangers."

Nosedive stopped while the others kept walking. "You know the power rangers?" he asked astonished.

"Dive, come on." Wildwing said, turning from the others annoyed.

"But Wing, come on! I wanna meet these guys so bad!"

"Of course we know them," said Bulk, puffing out his chest with pride. "We're they're managers."

Skull raised an eyebrow. "We are?" he asked Bulk, who suddenly jabbed his elbow into his chest. Skull then got the idea and put on a fake smile. "Oh, y-yeah, we are. Anywhere they go, we go!"

"Yeah," said Bulk, smiling smugly. "Heck, they've even saved our butts from time to time…and vice versa even."

"Vice versa?" Duke asked, having stopped as well as the rest when Wing had stopped. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, fellas! Think of the merchandise! Two superhero teams together, finally! We'll be huge! Think of all that cash!" Phil said, running up to Wildwing excitedly as the idea hit him.

"Well…" Wildwing thought as he developed a plan as to teach these two punks a lesson. "Alright." he agreed.

"What?" Mallory said aloud. "Wildwing, you've got to be kidding!"

"I am," Wildwing whispered to Malory. "They wanna join us for all the wrong reasons. We'll pretend to let them join, play some "hockey" with them, and they'll run back to their school group, lesson learned. Besides, they're just kids."

"You mean Teenagers," Mallory corrected Wildwing.

"Exactly. Dive's age. You know how easy it is to manipulate Dive." Wildwing reassured "Come on." he turned to the rest. "We'll have 'team try outs' tomorrow."

Bulk raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Wildwing looked back, trying to hold back the smile trying to form on his beak. "Oh yeah… Seriously."

With a big smile on their faces, Bulk and Skull quickly looked at each other, then back at the ducks and cried in unison, "We'll be there!"

"Cool," Duke said. "Now maybe you two should head on back to your class. You're teacher's probably worried about ya."

"Oh…uh, yeah… Sure! See ya tomorrow, partner'!" Skull said. He then looked all around the lair, as if looking for something, He then looked back at Bulk and said, "Uh…Bulk?"

"Yeah, Skull?" answered Bulk.

"How do we get out of here?

* * *

Chameleon and Siege walked up the hall, Chameleon smiling to himself. For once, he had done something and it hadn't completely gone wrong. "Hey, Siege. You think the boss will give me a raise?"

Siege glared at him. "Shut up, ya little pip squeak!" he said, raising an arm to him.

Chameleon recoiled. "No respect! No respect at all!" he said as they entered the main chamber.

"Did you get it?" Dragaunus' voice was dark and menacing.

The sound of his voice sent chills up Chameleon's back. "Uh... right here boss." he said, holding it out. Dragaunus swiped it from his hand, making Chameleon jump back.

Dragaunus stood there, examining the chip. A smile curled across his lips as a laugh escaped him. "Now with the chip in my possession, nothing, not even the ducks, can stop me.

"Wraith, what's wrong?" Dragaunus growled his direction.

"I sense…I sense something," Wraith answered. "Something I've never felt before… An evil force…and it's close…very close…

"Impossible… What could be more evil than Saurian Overlords?" Siege put in.

Suddenly, a massive explosion blew open the doors, filling the room with a cloud of smoke. Then, out from the smoke, stepped a tall humanoid figure whose skin resembled bare muscular and brain tissue. He held a long silver staff with a large 'Z' at the top, his body was covered in silver skeletal armor and tubes that fed fluids into his veins, and his face was covered by a silver mask with a grill like mouth, a glowing red visor, and a curved horn topped with a small 'z'.

"That would be me…" said the figure as he soon gave out a loud, maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the control room.


End file.
